


Scarlet

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessional Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Ice, Moving On, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: It takes a long of ice to extinguish the burning fire of unrequited love Ginny has for Harry. And Professor Longbottom is surprisingly quite apt in giving the hot and cold treatment.” I have been calling you Scarlet ever since Malfoy mocked you by calling you Weaslette.”- Neville Longbottom confessed finally taking the step forward to show Ginny Weasley how madly in love he was. He couldn't let her stop feeling everything around her. Through ice and through breath he reclaimed her sanity and gave it a new name- Scarlet.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Harry Potter Hump Day Drabbles





	Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life.  
> Lastly, I would like to thank Weasleys, Witches & Writers admins to tempt me into thinking out of the box. I don't have a beta. Usually, I take a couple of hours of break, to come back and fix the errors. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet. I very first Neville/Ginny.

Neville Longbottom choked slightly when his date for the night gripped at his collar and whimpered,” Please, I can’t take it anymore. Take me away from this place.” 

_He had last danced with her at the Yule Ball. And now, after winning the War, here they were dancing at the Celebration Ball. Ginny Weasley had always been spontaneous and wild. Only three months ago, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had got married. The Weasley witch had left Britain that night in the pretext of touring around the world._

_Oh! She did come back with a bang. Knocking one fine morning at Neville Longbottom’s simple cottage, she had stormed in once the sleepy man had pried open the door._

_Longbottom shuttered,” Good...Mornin…”_

_Throwing an invitation card at his small dining table, Ginny had sat on one of the chairs and directly asked,” Do you remember your steps?”_

_Scratching his head, Neville, hid his yawn, and asked,” Steps?”_

_Getting irritated, in brief, she had shared her plan. They would be attending the Celebration Ball, as each other’s partners, just to tell the world that the youngest Weasley had moved on, she was no longer interested in a man who roamed along with the Brightest Witch of the Age._

_After their last dress rehearsal, at Neville’s basement, she had asked, as a matter of fact, tying her cloak around her, “ Neville, which color do you think suits me the best?”_

_Her dance partner had been busy watching how her loosened hair was caressing her jaw. Without giving her question much of a thought, he quickly replied,” Scarlet.”_

So here was the witch trying hard not to cry, nursing her glass of firewhiskey. He had taken her back to his house, thinking she would feel safe there when she was so close to losing it. Rubbing her eyes and cheek, smudging her liner in the process Ginny sniffed,” I thought I had moved on. I thought I could manage to look at them, happily dancing around in each other's arms and not feel a thing.” Looking up at him, she forced herself to say it,” And trust Me, I don’t feel a thing.”

“Okay.” He said, at last, staring at his tearful eyes, feeling beyond himself. 

She grimaced,” Yes, okay. I am okay. I don’t feel a thing. I chose not to feel a thing. “ Slapping her hand on the table, she stood up and screamed at him, aggravated,” And all you got to say, is O-K-A-Y!”

It infuriated her as the man across the small table sat unmoved, whereas she was boiling in rage. Longbottom watched her intently, then slowly picked up an ice cube from his drink. Toying with it, he murmured, sounding quite unlike himself,” Are you sure you don’t wish to feel anything? Are you sure Ginny you can live a moment in your life, without feelings?”

The witch hissed,” Yes.”

“Are you certain of it?”

His eerily haunting voice had thrown her off a little. Skirting around that question, Ginny asked,” Why are you asking?”

“Because I don’t think you want that.”

“Explain,” the girl in front of him had wrapped her arms around the waist in a challenge. But Neville knew she was already preparing to defend herself.

In the same level tone, he murmured,” I will only if you adhere to my conditions.”

“Seriously, Longbottom, if you are trying to scare me into some truth or dare thing…” her voice faltered at his feral look.

“Ginny, I won’t hurt you ever. Rather the fact that you are hurting right now... it hurts me in turn.” he tried not to mince his words.

Her lips trembled. Sighing heavily, she eyed him. He was not drunk. At least not as much as she was. He had his robes, and his coat tossed on the back of his chair. Currently, he was clad in crisp white linen and his scarlet tie hung around his neck, undone. 

Sniffing again, she said,” Tell me what you are thinking about.”

Rolling the ice cube on his palm, watching the water drip, he whispered,” I would rather show you, though I would prefer to do it on my terms.”

Throwing her arms in the air, she half screamed,” Fine, go ahead show off.”

Before her hand could swing back to her side, Neville had lunged forward and caught hold of it. Turning the inside of her bare hand, he stared at her and warned,” If you say a word other than yes or no, I will immediately apparate you back to the Burrows.”

Ginny hadn’t gone back there after her heated row with Ron. The vindictive witch had blamed her brother for not loving Hermione enough. 

The moment she nodded, Neville had placed a fresh ice cube on the inside of her wrist. She hissed at the contact. Slowly he started drawing it up, allowing the skin to pale at its wake. Up the freezing cube went, drawing circles, till it stood in tiptoes on the edge of her bare shoulder. Her eyes had closed shut, her red lips had parted. Neville marveled at the way her chest heaved with every ragged breath she took.

He asked, stepping around the table, picking a fresh cube from the ice bucket this time,” Shall I continue?”

She whimpered. Because the man was too close, close enough that his hot breath had rolled out her momentarily frozen skin. She stammered,” Yes.”

Trailing the ice over her collar bone, he leaned in closer to blow over her skin in between, making her moan for the first time. Dragging it across the arch of her neck, he allowed it to roll over her jawline and allowed the rest of it to melt on the tip of her chin. 

He watched with hooded eyes that lucky small rivulet of water-dipped and flowed down her throat rolled over her chest and disappeared under her V-shaped neckline. 

Ginny couldn’t grasp what was happening, but she had allowed the man to continue. All her dazed freezing senses had managed to process one singular factor. Whatever this man was up to, was making her learn something important. Her dilemma might have reflected in her face. Because very soon Longbottom was explaining in hushed whispers,” To move on, you will have to unlearn several things in life, my mother had once written in her journal. You will have to reaccustom yourself with every pore of your being. You will have to learn to acknowledge and appreciate, then finally admire your inner beauty. It is only then will you begin to shine once again, shall I go on?”

“Uhm hm,” she had licked her lips and swayed on her feet. The man in front had guided her to lean into him. She had picked a bright red a backless evening gown. She was determined to steal the show, turn the focus of the Magical World back onto her. Incidentally, she had remained unaware of the effect it was having on Neville, right beside her. He had fought against his urges, trying to remain civil and composed behind his goofy smile. It wasn't a ruse, it was just the fragment of his childhood, which he had held onto. Resting one hand firmly on her hip, in order to keep her in place, he allowed her to rest her head on one of his shoulders and relished her small puffs of breath that tickled his skin right above his shirt’s collar. 

Grabbing a fresh piece of ice, he shifted her hair over her other shoulder and whispered into her ears,” Shall I continue?”

The woman had her fingers digging into his sides in anticipation. She could only manage to nod now.

Putting the edge of the ice cube at the nape of her neck, he dragged it down, letting it melt enough until a steady drop of freezing water warmed its path right over her flexing spine. He watched the muscles ripple and bit his lips. By the time he had managed to drop the tiny bit of the torture tool down the hemline of her slow back, the witch had sunk her teeth at his shoulder to stop herself from screaming in pleasurable delight. She had clenched and unclenched her cheeks until she had felt the tickling flow of droplets kiss her in places she never dreamed of.

She was acutely aware of his erection pressing against her, twitching every now and then. Leaning away, she brought her hands up feeling his ribs and his abs, finally brushing her fingers subtly over his chest, she murmured, still not looking into his eyes,” Neville…”

He gripped her hips and unknowingly pressed more against her. This was a torture for him, more than it was for her. To have the luxury to hold her like this yet not kiss the daylight out of her. To have the permission to run his fingers over her, yet not show her in how many ways he had dreamt of making love to her. Leaving a trembling breath, he watched her flushed skin, felt her softness rub against his chest and said huskily,” I know you are not ready yet, I know it is not easy to unlove someone, you have been pinning for ages. But if you…” She had tilted up her chin in order to watch his face closely. Her piercing look had made him trail off. He gulped in response.

Ginny gave him a small smile and walked out of his embrace. She removed her shoes and left them on the table. Grabbing the ice bucket from the table, she looked over her shoulder to find the man staring at her with a mixture of awe, desire, and lust. Satisfied, she curled her lips and said innocently,” I will be going inside your bedroom now. I will wait for five minutes, then I will remove this hideous red dress and wait for you. But if you make it to the room before that, you get rewarded by saving me the effort of getting rid of it by myself. Mr.Longbottom.”

She had only made it till threshold when she gasped as a spell hit her back and her dress peeled off her body. Ginny had tried to get angry at her assailant, but then the man had overpowered her. 

Much later as she lay thoroughly spent, utterly exposed at her lover’s mercy, she chuckled and playfully wondered aloud,” Ice seriously? All you have been doing so far are rubbing ice and then blowing on me, and I had come just like that?” Popping herself up on her elbows, eyeing the man still kneeling between her knees, she mused,” What are you doing actually?”

Neville sat straight on his knees and started unbuttoning his dress shirt. He gave her a sly smile and offered,” Maybe I wish that you unlearn your love for Harry and you start falling for me, but only after I have seduced all five of your senses.”

She had slept around, taken several lovers but none of them had helped her forget Harry Potter. Tonight, for the first time, she had been chanting Neville’s name, hanging in the clasps of every approaching climax. 

She threw an open challenge to him,” if you want me then you will have to snatch it away from me. Because I cannot make you feel like you are my rebound.” She watched bare chest rise and fall, before meeting his predatory eyes. Folding her leg, she sneaked her toe and rubbed it purposefully in front of his tented trousers. The man had caught her ankle and pushed it away, but not before allowing her to feel him up over the rough cloth. Groaning, he warned,” Later witch. I don’t intend to run away, especially when you are spread over my bed like a delicious creamy dessert, I can't wait to taste.” Ginny’s eyes grew soft suddenly, once again she insisted,” Neville, I would like to give this a try, but I don’t like the idea of making you feel like you are my rebound.”

Dragging his nails up her thigh, he leaned forward and smiled at the apex of her legs. She was wet, ready, and inviting. Without even looking at her, he had nuzzled against her thin hairline and confessed,” I have been calling you Scarlet ever since Malfoy mocked you by calling you Weaslette.” He chuckled when she moaned once again. If this witch could be sneaky, so could he. Armed with a fresh Ice cube he approached her like a hunter. Holding the frozen cube firmly over her folds, he proceeded to bite her on her hip and swirl his tongue around her navel. 

Ginny had groaned and grabbed at his hair pulled at them to make the man understand, she was not liking this ice play anymore. She would rather love to feel him on her, within her, all about her, all the same time. And when after another round of prolonged torture, he had fulfilled her darkest desires, she had declared right on his face, after kissing him thoroughly, “You’re the only one that gets to call me that, you know, I am your Scarlet.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this prompt!  
> “You’re the only one that gets to call me that, you know.”  
>  Hump Day Drabble- Weasleys, Witches & Writers


End file.
